Box of Chocolates
by MistressAhyee
Summary: Not available yet.


BOX OF CHOCOLATES

By: Mistress Ahyee

Introduction:

"I want to get a box of candy."

"What kind of these do you want ma'am?"

"Some chocolates, for a friend."

"How much are they?"

"Thirty dollars only ma'am"

"All right I'll take them."

"Here ma'am, thank you come again."

It's Saturday morning. Seiya woke-up early to visit Lila at the hospital. She bought the little girl's favorite. On her way, her mobile phone ring…

KRING…KRING…KRING

"Hello?" she answered.

"Good morning! Was that for me?" a guy with a big tone replied.

"I'm sorry! Who's on the line, please? She asked.

"Funny, you don't recognize my voice. I'm here at the other side of the street, Sei." The guy replied.

Seiya hanged-up her phone and looked at the other side of the street. She saw a guy waving at her. She squinted her eyes to see more the said guy. Then she remembered she forgot to put on her contact lenses.

"Goodness", she said.

The guy is still waving at her. She blinked her eyes for a few times then squint again to see the said guy. He is walking across the street and now approaching to her. Now, little by little she's recognizing a very familiar face. Okay, it was the guy in the canteen.

"That Yaten! How could she give my personal number to this guy?" she irritated told to herself. As the he come closer and closer, she can't helped herself not to admire. A well-build guy wearing a polo shirt, loose pants and sandals. Looks very clean in his wavy hair that complements to his small face.

'Why I didn't recognize that he's charming?' she told to herself. 'He's like a Greek to me.' She thought

"Hi!" waved his hand near to Seiya's face.

'OKAY, BACK TO REALITY SEIYA!'

"Oh, hi! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, I don't wear my contact lenses." She rattled explained.

"It's ok, so where you're heading? I saw you bought some chocolates." he smiled and walks with her.

"Oh this? It's for a friend. I'm going to visit her in the hospital." She said

"I see. I'm on my way too in the hospital. Would you mind if I…?" he asked.

"Sure. No problem. Anyways, a relative? Hurriedly she replied.

"My mom, actually. But it's just a little accident." He simply said.

"Really? Mine, was sick. So young to have such sickness." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He replied.

As they're waiting for the stoplight to turn red, Seiya decided to push the button at the post but before she did he already pushed it. Her face blushed when she felt her hand holding his hand.

"S-Sorry." Still blushing, she apologized.

It seems that he was still staring at her, so she bowed her head and quickly walks across the street with other people crossing too. Suddenly, children were running towards her and she was bumped.

"A-AH!" too late but she was already out of balance and ready to fall.

"CAREFUL." he caught her in his arms and led her across the street.

"Are you okay?" worriedly, he asked Seiya.

"Ouch! My ankle, it hurts…" she hysterically said.

"Let me see… Can you walk?" he asked.

"I don't know, ill try." Attempting, she tried to stand. As he observed Seiya, he decided to carry her.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" she shrieked.

"Stay put, the hospital is near." He commanded. Because of the pain from her ankle, she passed out. As they were entering in the hospital, a nurse approached to them.

"She's injured. Please call Dr. Eldred Bertram to check up on her". With soft voice, he asked.

She was unconscious then but she heard everything he said to the nurse. She tried to open her eyes. It was a little blurred but she knew there's a built of a guy staring and holding her hand. A few minutes, she was already in bed lying.

"Still hurt?" he looked at Seiya as he sat beside her.

"A little, what happened? She asked.

"You passed out, but the Doctor said you'll be fine." He gave her things to her.

"Yeah, I remembered. Sorry for the disturbance…?" she said while trying to remember his name.

"Oh, Randall… I knew you forgot." He smiled.

"I'm sorry Randall. From here, I'll be fine. I'll call my aunt to pick me up." She convinced.

"Then how bout the chocolates?" he asked as he pointed his lips in the box. Seiya smiled at him and said, "Thanks, maybe I'll just ask the nurse to bring it to her."

"I can do it for you." He stands and took the box of chocolates.

"No! It's too much of you." She resisted

"It's okay, I'm already here. Just tell what room she is…" she insisted

"Sorry for interruption, you two!" the doctor said.

"Hi Dred!" Randall tapped the shoulder of the doctor.

"Is she the girl?" Dr. Bertram whispered. Randall just smiled and said,

"I'll leave you two. Don't worry Seiya, I'll be back."

Few seconds…

"Oh, I forgot. What room?" excitedly Randall asked.

"302, Thank you." Seiya appreciatively said.

"Okay, Randall. Let me lead you the way out. You're disturbing my patient." The doctor pushed Randall out then closes the door.

"Hmm, Ms. Seiya…?" Dr. Bertram asked.

"Seiya Kou." She introduced.

"It's a little sprain, nothing damaged, your veins are in good conditions, what else…? Umm, I'll give you some medicines for the swollen. Hot and cold compress, I recommend. For now, just rest and take it easy." He advised. While the doctor putting some ointments on her ankle, she took her phone and call her auntie.

"Yeah?" her aunt answered.

"Hmm, I'm here at the hospital. I got a little accident. Can you pick me up later?" she asked.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" worriedly her aunt asked.

"Don't panic Aunt. It's just a little sprain. The doctor said everything's okay. I just need a little rest. What time you're free?"

"Hmm, I'll be there at 4 o'clock." Her aunt confirmed.

"Okay, I'll just see you later. Bye." Then she hanged up her phone.

"Would you mind if I ask?" Dr. Bertram looked at her while fixing his kit.

"Sure."

"Randall mentioned a while ago that her mom was also here and it seems that both of you knew each other. Hmm, is she confined?" curiously Seiya asked.

"His mom is doing well. She had a little accident while cooking. Nothing serious, actually." He said. "I'm his cousin, he maybe not mentioned it." He smiled then offered his hand to Seiya.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Bertram." Seiya gladly said while still shaking his hands.

"Just call me Dred like Randall used to call me." He said while staring at her.

'Oh no, till when he's going to hold and stare at me?' she asked herself and starting to blush. Instantly, she took her hands off from holding. The doctor smiled and come closer to her.

"Hey, relax. Don't be scared. I just want to look mat you clearly. You don't sleep well?" he noticed. But before she answered,

"There I added some medicines for your sleep problem." He handed the medicines to her then…

"And also here is my contact number, if ever you need anything or questions regarding to your medications, just give me a call. Or maybe if you don't have anything to do and you need someone to talk to, I'm a good listener than Randall, Seiya." He winked his eye and smiled. Actually, she doesn't know what to say. She just bowed her head to thank him.

"Okay till here. Umm, you still have lots of time to spend here. Rest is all you can do, Seiya. Relax, okay?" Dred said while walking through the door.

"Thanks." The only word she has said.

After the door closes…

"Whew, what a day! She said.

She closed her eyes and relaxes her body in the bed. "Hah!" she instantly opened her eyes and put her hands in her forehead.

"Oh my God!" she said. "Why I see those guys in my head?" she added. Then she closed her eyes again. She rewinded everything that was happened to her. She saw Randall's face smiling at her and his cousin, Dred that was staring at her.

'Oh god! They're both charming and good looking!'

"What! Wake-up Seiya, what are you saying?"

Kring…Kring…Kring…

It was Lila who's calling, the little girl she'll going to visit before she had an accident. Suddenly, she remembered the past.

_"Four box of chocolate, please?" Motoki happily and excited while buying at the store with Seiya._

_"Why four?" Seiya asked._

_Motoki smiled and held her hand._

_"Lila loves chocolates. She used to keep it in her mini refrigerator Mom gave to her." Motoki explained. Lila was Motoki's youngest sister. "Two for her and two for someone who also loves chocolates. Motoki winked his eye and give Seiya a sweet smile._

_It was one of the happy days of Seiya with Motoki. He was her childhood sweetheart. Their relationship was really admirable. Even though they're young, the commitment was there and the so called everlasting love they were sharing to each other. Every weekend, they used to go for a picnic with their family. Motoki and Seiya's fathers were best friends in college. Because of the intact of both families, they were never been against to what relationship they were having. They were very supportive and love their children._

_"Seiya, when will Motoki going to ask you to be his wife?" little Lila asked._

"_You shouldn't ask Seiya that kind of question, Lila. Both of them are still young and still need to go to college and fulfill their ambitions." Michiru explained to her little sister when she noticed that Seiya is blushing and don't know how to answer Lila's questions. Michiru was Motoki's younger sister and Seiya's best friend. They were at the same age of 15 and Motoki is 16 of age._

"_Then we'll get marry at the right age and as soon as we're both secured. Right, Seiya?" Motoki added and then sat beside her._

Tears overflow from Seiya's eyes while remembering the last words of promises from Motoki. Her phone was still ringing.

CLICK!

"Hi sweetie! Have you received your chocolates?" Seiya answered.

"Thanks Sei! But you shouldn't have coz I still have the other chocolates you gave. Are you okay, now?" worriedly Lila asked. Seiya wiped her tears and said,

"Keep it liked the old days, Lila. Don't worry about me. Aunt will be here to pick me up." She explained to Lila to ease her worries. "So you need to get well too, can you promise me that?"

"Okay. Can we watch movies when I got well?" Lila asked excitedly.

"Sure Lila. All the movies you like. Promise."

"Okay, thanks for the chocolates." Then she hanged-up the phone. Seiya embraced herself and cry out loud. She misses Motoki so much.

Randall was about to enter the room when he saw Seiya crying. He don't know if he's going to come in to comfort Seiya or just leave her and just let her out the agonies by herself. He decided to close the door.

Author's Note:

Hi, this is my first time to write a story. Hope you will like it but don't be too harsh, I am just a newbie. ;) This story is about Seiya. I made Seiya as a girl here. So don't be confused. Reviews please. Thanks.

I DIDN'T OWN SAILORMOON.


End file.
